Hidden Secrets
by SpinningMelody
Summary: Madison is Wilson's niece that had just finished collage and has now been sent to live with him due to the death of her mother. Though what will happen to her when she finds out that Wilson doesn't even have a sister.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Hey everyone I thought it would be a nice change from writing Anime fan fiction to write something from one of my favorite TV shows, So here with a House M.D. Fan fiction. I hope you will all enjoy it and review it, since I enjoy knowing how well I am making it and if I should change the characters around and or add any details to the story.**

Madison sat in the back seat of the four door black car that her uncle was driving; she was told that from today on that she was going to be living with her uncle James Wilson an oncologist. Her family thought it would be best since Madison just got out of collage as a highly skilled dignatison and every hospital wanted her to apply, though Madison wasn't just ready yet to work full time as a doctor.

"Do I honestly have to stay with this uncle I have never met; I am a fully grown adult now."

She groaned as they pulled up to the Princeton Plainsbrough Teaching Hospital. Her uncle ignored her complaining as he opened her car door, she grabbed her large blue duffle bag consisting of clothing and necessity's.

"Now Madison, we think this would be good for you to live with Uncle James. He could even get you a job since he's a fine oncologist, even though you are a diganistion he still can give you a good recommendation."

And with those final words he turned and left her stranded at this hospital, Madison's long brown hair blew some by the sudden soft breeze as she sighed thinking to let's get this over with. She walked through the automatic doors her crystal bluish grey eyes scanning the hospital as she made her way to the elevator pressing the button. As she walked into the elevator she noticed that she wasn't the only person as she was standing next to a man in probably his early forties sporting a wooden cane. As the doors closed the two rode up in silence as the male she could feel eyed her as when the doors opened she walked quickly out and in search of her uncle's office.

Madison wondered around for what felt like hours as she eventually walked down a new hall that's room was all made of glass as she eyed three people working plus with that man that rode in the elevator with her. She couldn't believe that he was a doctor since weren't they supposed to dress in work attire and wear lab coats? She walked by the office making a right soon spotting a door marked James Wilson Oncology, Taking a deep breath she placed her small pale hands on the door knob as she turned it slowly opening the brown wooden door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"House I'm not in the mood to hear anything from you right now!"

Madison heard a males voice knowing that it must have been her uncles as she walked through the door, The male stopped as he looked to her wondering why was there a strange young female in his office as he smirked some thinking that this was some kind of prank from house to send a young attractive looking female to his office.

"Did House send you in here?"

"House, who's House?"

Wilson laughed some as he reclined in his black leather spinning chair, Madison eyed him wondering what in the world had she walked into as a soft sigh escaped through her lips.

"Ummm I honestly don't know who this House person is but my name is Madison, I was sent her from my family telling me that I shall be living with you. Since that you are my uncle."

Wilsons laugh soon cut short as he looked at her puzzled, Madison took notice as she wondered if her family had set her up since by the confused expression on his face it showed that her assumption was right.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a niece, I don't even have a sister."

"So you're telling me that my family set me up...Figures."

As she spoke softly feeling her eyes swell up some. She couldn't believe them, her mother had just passed away from battling lung cancer and now to find out that the rest of her family just dumped her off telling her a huge lie. Wilsons brown optics stared at the girl realizing that this wasn't some set up from House as he sort of felt bad for the female that was standing before him hearing that she had her family sat her up as Madison looked to him as she turned to leave

"Well I'm sorry to bother your time Wilson, I shall be going now."

Wilson sighed telling her to stop, as he was curious about why this girl was told that he was her uncle. Madison turned blinking a few times wondering what else could he want from her.

"Have a seat, Madison was it?"

She nodded as she walked across the small room as she sat on the couch that was right next to a glass door leading outside as he eyed her surprised that the two of them were almost identical in facial features minus that their eye color were different. Madison sat there letting her blue duffle bag fall from her arm as she eventually spoke.

"So what else did you need?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness I am so suprised that anyone had read this let alone I didn't know anyone would like this, but i'm really happy for everyone that has checked this story out and favorited it as well. So I hope you enjoy chapter three and i'm trying extrmely hard to make everyone in character. Reveiws are always welcomed.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Now I understand."

As Wilson nodded his head as Madison finished telling her story about finishing collage, her mother's death, and that her family sent her to her now fake uncle to help her try and help her with finding a wonderful hospital to work in. Madison nodded still feeling like this is in the end of the world while softly speaking.

"Don't worry, I will be on my way now so you can go back to your work and forget I even came here."

"Where are you going to be staying, do you think that your family is going to honestly be coming back to get you?"

Madison opened her mouth as she was about to speak though no words could come out since he was right about that, since it seemed that now her family didn't want anything to do with her. Though he did have a point, she didn't have anywhere to go but she could find a train station or someplace to go.

"There is bound to be a train station I could sleep in or something until I find someplace."

"It wouldn't be very safe for a young female to be sleeping in a place like that."

Madison wanted to complain but she felt that Wilson wasn't the type of person who would deal with an arugement as she stayed silent as she closed her eyes wondering what she was going to do eyeing him after a few minuites as she caught him staring at her.

"Well I don't have anywhere else I could go."

Wilson sighed as he knew that was true though he felt her the female and couldn't bealive he was going to say this but couldn't think of just sending her off to sleep on the streets.

"Well, I have an extra room in my appartment so you could stay until you find some way to get your own place."

"You would honestly invite a random stranger into your home."

She said curiously wondering what kind of man was this Wilson fellow since even she wouldn't let some random person just stay in her house, that could end in all sorts of trouble depending on who the person was. Though she could tell by his expression on what he was going to say and she was homeless though she couldn't take this man for a weirdo and just excepted his kind gesture.

"Fine, I'll stay with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

And just like that Madison was now going to actually be living with Wilson though as a kind act, the two talked some about where she would be living and asking a few questions about one another.

"So you were marked in your collage as the best dianogtision? Interesting that your family wanted me to be your uncle."

"I was interested since you weren't anything close to my profession, but I just ignored it thinking that since you were in the medical field you just choose another path."

He nodded in response as Wilson was about to ask another question about the new female that he would be sharing his loft size apartment with as the door soon slung open and in walked in the male she had seen when she first got in the hospital as he loudly spoke.

"Wilson! You honestly need to get rid of that cat."

The canned gentlemen soon took notice of Madison sitting in his office noticing that it was the girl that had been in the elevator with him this morning, thinking that it must be one of his terminal cancer patients that he would have long conversations with that he would normally love to interrupt.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I intruding on one of your intimate conversations with your sick patient?"

Madison scrunched her face some as she had taken a small amount of offence to his bold accusation without knowing anything about her for one, Wilson sighed some as he was used to having House barge into his office unannounced shouting crude and unkind things all the time.

"House i'm not getting rid of Serah, can you come back another time?"

"Oh yes sure, I guess a dying girl is more important than plotting to get rid that diabetic feline."

"I'm not actually dying you know."

Madison spoke sharply as she found this gentleman rude and already knew she wouldn't be enjoying this man's company if he ever would be around Wilson a lot and seeing how he barges in he would probably do the same thing at his home. House eyed the female as he honestly didn't care if the girl was dying or if she was the most healthiest girl in the entire world, all this man cared about was puzzles and she wasn't one so he didn't even bother to listen to her speak; though he found it weird that the two of them looked almost identical minutes their eye color.

"Right, anyways Wilson tonight I'm taking you to find yourself a woman and you can't say no."

"I'm busy."

"What could you honestly be so busy with?"

House wasn't buying his response as Wilson soon pointed to were Madison was sitting as she made a small smile as his bright blue hues shifted back over to the young female. He had no clue what Wilson wanted to do with a girl like her though he thought maybe this was some sort of female he was going to get lucky with.

"So you actually do have something to get back in the swing with."

"No I'm actually his cousin!"

Madison interrupted before Wilson could say anything, she couldn't believe that man would jump to something that he would have sex with her though even though she didn't have any idea what was his type of preference of woman but she honestly didn't think that he liked this young of girl's.

"Interesting."

As he spoke on that final note curious about his cousin since Wilson isn't the one to be kindly hanging out with his family members much less does he ever speak about his family. And with that he left the office, Wilson took a deep sigh in relief though he figured from knowing House that he would now start digging into his personal life trying to figure out if what Madison had said was really true.

"I'm sorry for saying that we were related, I just couldn't hear him speak like that any longer."

"It's alright, though if you're going to be staying with me you're going to have to get used to it since believe it or not that guy right there is my friend."

"How in the world could you be friends with someone like that?"

"It's, it's a very long story."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Oh my godness i'm still getting veiws on this story, i'm so greatful for that since when I wrote this story I didn't think anyone would be reading this since well if you haven't noticed i'm bad at trying to stay in character as much as I try my hardest. I think my hardest is trying to stay like House, though i'm think i'm doing okay at it.**  
** And to the person who reveiwed on one of my chapters Madison isn't realated to House or Wilson, she was lead to think by her family that Wilson was her uncle but once she met him found out she wasn't she is just claiming there cousins so everything wouldn't look weird that she is going to be staying with Wilson.**

* * *

As the day had started to come to a close Madison decided to wonder around the hospital some while Wilson said he had to go check up on his patients before the two of them would head to where she would be now calling home. The brunette female noticed how every room had two large glass windows with white blinds, unlike at her hospital she did her residency back at home that was covered by walls.  
Madison clutched on the sides of her duffle bag as she walked down the two flights of wooden stairs that leaded her down to the hospitals lobby area that consisted of a front desk and a small clinic and looked to be another office inside of it. She looked at the clock inside of the lobby showing that it was a quarter to six, sighing some the female had went and sat down on the bench near the exit as she closed her optics thinking to herself.

"I wonder if there is any hospital nearby that is hiring somewhere, I know I can't stay with Wilson to long or I'm going to feel even more awful than I already do for already going to need to stay with him."

As she opened her eyes she looked hearing the elevator opened seeing Wilson finally walk out of it as Madison stood up grabbing ahold of her duffle her bag as she smiled. Wilson looked around the room noticing that she was standing by the clinic doors as he walked over to him apologizing.

"Sorry about the wait, hope you didn't get to bored."

"No it's quite alright, I had a good time looking around the hospital while I waited."

Wilson nodded as he motioned to let her know that it was now time to leave as they both walked through the automatic glass doors to his car, it was a decent looking car probably about a year or two old as she opened the car door shutting it as she soon buckled herself up and placed her bag onto the floor as the car soon started and started to leave the hospital. The car ride was pretty much silent as the two of them had utterly had no idea what to talk about, Madison looked out the window a little bit longer before finally breaking the silence.  
"Wilson, just a question. But what am I going to be doing during the day while you're off at work?"

"Ummmm I guess you could stay at home, or you can come to the hospital and I can maybe try to find you some random work to do in my office."

"But I don't know anything about really anything about caner."

"I know, but maybe I can talk to the dean of medicine to let you do some clinic hours and try to get you a place in the hospital temporarily."  
"Really you would do something like that for me?"

Wilson nodded as Madison smiled brightly as she thought that would be a good idea to slowly get her back into the swing of medicine since she always did like doing stuff in clinic when she did her internship, so if she could that would be even better. The car soon pulled up to the condo loft that was Wilsons home as they both got out of the viachile as they walked into the door to lead into the loft Madison spoke a soft thank you.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I was having one of those writers block and I been so busy with school lately I havn't had much motivation on writing anything lately. Though I promise you that the next chapter will be longer than this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Madison woke the next morning in a large queen sized bed that had white sheets and blankets, she membered the night before her and Wilson stayed up and watched some TV and talked about why she wanted to go into the medical degree. The female rubbed her eyes as her long brown hair was a complete mess, Madison soon let her feet set onto the light brown wooden floors as she made her way opening her bedroom door as she was dressed in a long button up shirt with a pair of white cotton boy shorts, she could hear that Wilson was getting ready for work as she thought that since he wouldn't have any time to talk to the dean she thought she would just be staying home as she sighed setting at the breakfast bar petting the white hairy cat that was known as Serah.

"Guess it's just going to be me and you today cat."

Madison spoke in a groggy voice; Madison had never been the kind of person who would just wake up automatically is able to function. She soon rested her head onto the counter closing her eyes as a few moments she heard Wilson walked into the kitchen as he eyed her grabbing himself a cup of coffee.

"Not a morning person are we?"

"No not really, normally takes me a few minutes."

Wilson smiled some to her response as he leaned against the sink counter while Madison leaned up examining him through the hair that was covering her face, he was dressed in a white shirt and a greenish tie and black pants. Madison soon sat up moving her hair out of her face petting the cat before it leapt off the counter trotting off down the hall.

"So what is there to do around here while you're off at work?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you wanted to come in today and I could see if I could get you some work today, unless you want to stay here?"

Before Wilson could utter those final words Madison soon zipped passed him shutting her door as she came out a few moments later her hair brushed and her wearing a pair of tan slacks and a long sleeve black shirt, smiling she rubbed the back of her head as she laughed nervously.

"Haha sorry, I'm actually kind of itching to do some work even if it's working on easy clinic cases."

Wilson just laughed as he grabbed his car keys as the two of them headed for the elevator to the car as he turned to her.

"You sound like someone I know when you say something like that."

"Please don't say it's that ass."

"Don't worry, it wasn't him."

Madison nodded as they climbed into the car as the ride felt quite short today than it did last night, which could have been good if she got the job or worse since if she didn't. She would probably just be lying on the couch in Wilson's office thinking of random cures to random illnesses like she does when she gets bored. Her train of thought got soon interrupted as Wilson spoke that they had arrived at the hospital, Madison climbed out as she walked right next to Wilson as they entered the hospital as she followed him through the clinic as he stopped before going through the office that was inside.

"Are you sure you want to work in the clinic?"

"I'm positive, I mean I should be doing something than sitting at your house to try and find some way to repay you Wilson."

Wilson smiled as he was glad to know that she wasn't the kind of person that wanted to mooch of some random stranger and was wanting to make keep, especially for someone as young as Madison was. He opened the door that lead into Lisa Cuddy's office, she sat behind an brown oak desk and had dark brown curly hair and a well low cut blouse on. Madison thought it was a little unprofessional though she would never say anything since she didn't want to compromise getting a job plus I guess being the dean of medicine you can wear almost what you want.

"Can I help you Wilson?"

"Yes, Uh Madison this is Lisa Cuddy the dean of medicine here at the hospital and Lisa this is my niece Madison, she just got out of brown and I was wondering if she could do some clinic hours?"

The room was silent for a good while as she pondered on the thought as Lisa eyed the girl as she was wondering if this was some kind of set up, though Wilson wasn't the type of person to pull stunts on her like House would as she eventually sighed.

"Sure, but not until I contact the collage and get her records faxed over here."

Madison beamed in delight as she heard the words as right now she didn't even care if she had to wait a day or two and now had to be stuck in Wilson's office she was just glad that she had been allowed to work in here part time.

"Thank you ever so much Lisa, I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Just do your job in the clinic and that will be enough, and please call me Cuddy."

* * *

**So what do you guys think of the story so far? I would really love to hear your guy's input. So now it's official that Madison shall be working at PPTH wonder how that's going to work and how living with Wilson will turn out?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**So this chapter is going to be about Madison's life growing up, I thought it would be a good idea to eventually add this so why not just get it over with now. So enjoy.~**

* * *

Madison laid back as her eyes were was staring up at Wilsons ceiling, it was around noon and she was left alone in his office as he was off doing his daily afternoon visits with I think the adults who were suffering terminal cancer. It wasn't something Madison liked to think about since dealing with her mother battling with lung cancer before eventually passing away, the brunette eventually closed her eyes thinking about her life.

Madison grew up in a middle class family in New York, her father was a CEO at a law firm and her mother used to be a Broadway actress. Her family was everything that was perfect, she had parents who loved her and she excelled very well in school always getting straight A's; so much so that when she finished high school she was accepted into Brown. Though the moment Madison got her acceptance letter her life was thrown into chaos, her mother was told she one day when she wasn't feeling well that she had lung cancer; and that it had progressed far enough that there was nothing they could do. Saying she only had maybe a year left to live. Madison was torn into pieces as she still went off to collage as her mother had pretty much forced her only child to go and make her dreams of being a doctor come true.

As Madison tried hard to excel through her first few year of med school since she had so much worry about her mother, though when she headed back home for Christmas she was told devastating news that her mother had passed away in her sleep the night before. This made the brunette spiral into a deep depression as she soon canceled her flight back home as locked herself in her dorm. Her grades started to slip a little from all A's to D's and C's, she didn't want to function anymore but eventually she had to pull herself out of it since this wouldn't be something her mother would want; Madison always knew her mother wanted the best for her daughter and for her to always be happy no matter what. And so Madison rose like a phoenix from the ashes and her grades boosted back up and she amazed everyone around her since she was told she had a natural gift for medicine, as if she could almost look at a patient and hearing a few symptoms she could get the correct diagnose right off the bat.

As a junior she was already excelling and was majoring as a diagnostician and was at the top of her class, so much so that she already could graduate with the amount of work she put in with extra work, as finishing collage still at the top of her class she went off to Mercy to do her internship and enjoyed the environment. Though once she was done and went home looking back on it now her family acted different around her; everyone except her father. He was quite proud of his child being so successful in her career and he knew her mother would be proud of Madison as well, but he was soon called off to a overseas trip and there bonding had to be cut short. But the moment he left the family turned and decided to ship her off to her fake uncle Wilson that she is currently living with pretending to be his cousin.

"I hate my family."

Madison uttered in a hush soft voice, the brunette eyes fluttered open while she bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. She couldn't believe that her own family would turn on her and send her off like pairs of clothes that didn't fit anymore. She sat up from the black leather sofa as she stood up stretching as she decided it would be okay if she wondered around the hospital a little, it wasn't like she was going to be in any patient rooms or places she wasn't allowed to be in.

* * *

**Bleh there we go Madison's life before meeting Wilson all in a nutshell, it's kind of sad what happened to her mother and then the horrible thing her family did once she came home. But hopefully she will be making some better memories and won't have to hear from her family anymore. :3 So in the next chapter I think I'm going to add a bit more dialogue between Madison and the people who work inside of the hospital.**


End file.
